Hace tiempo
by Miss Marlene
Summary: ¿Y si Minerva McGonagall hubiera coincidido en Hogwarts con Tom Riddle? ¿Y si se hubiesen llevado bien? Muy corto...Please read & rewiew.


Saludos a cualquier posible lector (tengo esperanzas...).

Solo un par de aclaraciones: probablemente las referencias a la edad de los personajes que da Rowling en los librosno se cumplan en este fic...pero me dio por escribirlo y aqui está. Además he metido versos de Lope enmedio, y no se si pegan muy bien...pero el caso es que el fic nació leyendo los versos, asiq para mí si pegan XD.

Por favor, dejad rewiews, tanto si os gusta como si quereis tirarme huevos.

Ah, los personajes que salen es esta historia no me pertenecen a mi sino a J.K. Rowling...bla, bla, bla...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Desmayarse, atreverse, estar furioso_

Minerva McGonagall estaba sentada en el Gran Comedor, fingiendo leer el Profeta; visto desde fuera parecía tranquila. Recordaba:

La joven pensativa de la mesa del fondo removía su té, haciendo que la cucharilla diese suaves golpes contra los bordes de la taza. ¿En qué pensaba? Quién podia saberlo...

_Áspero, tierno, liberal, esquivo_

¿En los EXTASIS? ¿En regresar a casa? Claro.

¿Pero no sería por casualidad en ese Slytherin de ojos verdes que le había cedido su asiento en el vagón de prefectos? A ella no le había importado que fuese de Slytherin... Suspiró dejando de remover el azúcar y apoyando la cucharilla en la mesa.

_Alentado, mortal, difunto, vivo_

Sin querer recorrió con la mirada el resto del comedor, que empezaba a llenarse de estudiantes, y comprobó que él aun no estaba en su mesa.

Pero sabía que vendría de un momento a otro; eran pocos los estudiantes que se quedaban en Hogwarts por Navidad, pero había oído hablar de aquel chico: no tenía a donde ir, era huérfano de padre y madre.

_Leal, traidor, cobarde, animoso_

¿Era acaso algo malo que prestase tanta atención a lo que oía de un Slytherin? ¿Por qué? Claro que no...Parecía un buen muchacho, serio, con fama de buen estudiante, prefecto...Y a diferencia de sus compañeros de casa nunca le había visto humillar a nadie en público.

_No hallar fuera del bien centro y reposo_

Le conmovía pensar en el dolor de perder a ambos padres, quizás nunca llegaría a superarlo del todo. De pronto cayó en la cuenta de que sentía lástima por aquel chico de ojos verdes, y la sorpresa inicial dejó paso a una sensación cálida y desconocida: el ansia de ayudarle, de estar junto a él...

_Mostrarse alegre, triste, humilde, altivo_

Se parecían en muchos aspectos, pensó la joven, poniéndose las gafas sobre la punta de la nariz, y luego volviéndolas a colocar en su sitio. ¿No estaría perdiendo tiempo a propósito solo para verle llegar?

_Enojado, valiente, fugitivo_

Su carácter parecía reservado, reflexivo, tolerante – ¿por qué sino cedía el asiento a una Griffindor en el vagón de prefectos?- y sin embargo, volviendo a los susurros que a veces escuchaba en los pasillos, decían que solo trataba con magos de "sangre limpia". Los mestizos eran inferiores...

_Satisfecho, ofendido, receloso_

Bueno, podría ser cierto o no...La chica no quería pensar en eso. La ponían de mal humor esos "chismes sin sentido"...

_Huir el rostro al claro desengaño_

¿Qué sabían los cotillas? Solo abrían sus bocas para calumniar a aquellos quienes les había gustado ser, y ella no iba a ser quien les creyera. Ponía la mano en el fuego por ese desconocido....¿por qué?

_Beber veneno por licor suave_

No creería todas esas mentiras sobre que aquel muchacho odiaba a los "sangre sucia" o a los muggles, ni sobre que celebraba reuniones secretas en las mazmorras, para hablar de proyectos oscuros y lejanos, de métodos de tortura, de las maldiciones imperdonables...

_Olvidar el provecho, amar el daño_

Solo pernsarlo le daba escalofríos, pero nada de eso era cierto. SABIA que no era cierto, o no quería creer...mientras la duda cortaba sus entrañas como el más fino bisturí.

_Creer que el cielo en un infierno cabe_

Muchos, muchísimos años después recordaría esas primeras y dolorosas dudas, que se esforzaba en ignorar. Cuando ya tuviera canas, y se sentase en la mesa de los profesores, junto a Dumbledore, en ese mismo comedor. Recordó que esa mañana, cuando estaba cansada de esperar y había decidido irse, lo vio caminar hacia ella y preguntarle algo. Algo sin importancia.

Ese mismo día supo que aquel chico se llamaba Tom Riddle.

_Dar la vida y el alma a un desengaño_

Se llevaron bien desde entonces y hasta que abandonaron Hogwarts, solo unos meses mas tarde. A veces paseaban juntos por los jardines, y reían de tonterías, y otras caminaban en silencio, tal vez intentando adivinar que les tenía reservado el futuro.

Durante el primer verano desde tras irse del colegio ella le escribió una carta al orfanato donde había vivido, diciéndole "que le quería, que le echaba de menos". Pero Riddle no la recibió nunca, se había ido, y su vida era ahora diferente.

La chica lloró mucho tiempo al no recibir respuesta, pero poco a poco le fue olvidando, como tantas otras cosas de su juventud, y también su vida cambió, y cobró otro sentido. Se hizo profesora, y trabajó en Hogwarts.

No volvió a tener noticias de Tom hasta que oyó hablar por primera vez de los mortífagos, y de Lord Voldemort.

Todo volvió en un instante, los días buscandole con la mirada entre los alumnos de Slytherin, los miedos, su antes inquebrantabe fé en él, su amistad, las horas pasadas juntos, el dolor de que no le correspondiera...Pero todo eso había quedado atrás, cubierto por los años como una sábana blanca "el olvido".

_Esto es amor: quien lo probó, lo sabe._


End file.
